


Walk Through Hell

by Spooky_nerd20



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, POV Original Character, Protective Jughead Jones, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_nerd20/pseuds/Spooky_nerd20
Summary: "Welcome to Riverdale where murder just so happens to be as normal as discussing the weather and what I thought was going to be just a normal sophomore year in High school turned into a cheesy murder/ mystery I got dragged into all because of a mysterious boy in a crown beanie. Who said being the new girl had to be boring?"Main OC portrayed by Lily CollinsOther OC Mia Kirshner





	Walk Through Hell

"And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones 'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone. We're setting fire to our insides for fun..."  
Youth by Daughter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the lit end of my cigarette, standing in the dreary office I'd come to know intimately. Social Services. The light above me was flickering as it threatened to burn out, kind of like it was there to taunt me about the impending life change I was going through, out with the old or something like that.

I took a long drag from the cigarette I'd mostly just watched burn down, a big inhale feeling the sweet burn in my lungs, wishing I'd honestly just choke on it, suffocate so I didn't have to be here anymore. I let out a long exhale, no such luck.

I heard the door behind me open, my social worker, James Harvey, entering finally to tell me what new hell I was going to endure this time. I looked back at the man, he was average, your typical white male with salt and pepper hair to show his tender age of 40, and his pale blue eyes stared down at the large folder of papers in his hands, MY folder.

"You know, cigarettes will kill you and I'm pretty sure that No-Smoking sign on the walls of the building aren't just for show" He sighed as he walked towards his desk chair not even looking up from the file, plucking the cigarette from my hands and putting it out in the glass ashtray he now kept in his office because of me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Come on James, you act as if you think I will listen to the rules here. You've known me for what? A year now?" I stressed, checking everywhere for my pack of smokes.

I found the crushed package in my jacket pocket, I flipped it open, empty; Great. I tossed it lazily in the trash next to me and plopped myself down in the chair sitting across from James as he closed my folder and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Katherine...what are we supposed to do with you? this is the 2nd family member that has kicked you out this year. I thought we talked about this?" James started lowly.

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms, my face blank. "I don't know what you want me to say. It just wasn't the right fit for me" I mumbled, thinking about my dear great-aunt Lottie, the alcoholic with the weird boyfriend.

"You assaulted her boyfriend, broke his hand Katherine. You're lucky he's not pressing charges!" 

I glared at the warped wood of the desk, my fists clenching against my body. "He deserved it James, trust me"

James sighed again, "We have one more family member left to send you too" He started, getting down to business. "Your mom has a sister, she lives in a small town, Riverdale. Her name is Lucy, she said she could take you in."

I frowned, " I didn't know my mom had a sister. But I guess that's not really a surprise, there's a lot of things about my mom I didn't know" I ended bitterly.

James paused briefly, "Your mom won't be out until after your 18th birthday, take this time to just be young Katherine. Enjoy school, make friends, work on your art. Just...stay out of trouble. Riverdale is a small town, nothing goes unnoticed there. We already sent your stuff to Lucy, you will be leaving tomorrow morning, I'm going to be personally escorting you to Riverdale. It's a few hours away from here so I suggest getting some actual sleep tonight, obviously you'll have to stay here in the group home tonight. I-I don't want to see you end up in Juvie Katherine so please, just work with me"

I shrugged, really wishing I had more cigarettes. James nodded at my response and stood up from his desk walking to the door opening it, gesturing for me to take my leave.

I grabbed my leather jacket and stalked out of the office making my way to the plain common area where several of the other kids that lived here were hanging out. Some of them glanced up at me with disinterest while others openly stared as I walked over to my backpack and pulled out my art book and my charcoal set. Needless to say I was a loner and most of these kids had seen me in and out of this place more than I could count. Half openly hating me because I actually got to leave, they had no family and were stuck in this small hell hole.

I sat near the window as far away from the group of kids, staring out at the rainy sky. My art book was flipped to a blank page, a piece of charcoal hanging loosely between my fingers, smudging black on my hand. My mind was racing as I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and half-heartedly started sketching whatever caught my eye from the window.

'Why had my mother never told me she had a sister?'

It wasn't as if she didn't mention family before, she had come from Riverdale, I knew that. She had left the small town when she met my father never looking back. But when I was younger and the darkness hadn't swept her away from me, she would tell me about her parents and how it had been growing up in the 'nice town', she told me about falling for the boy on the wrong side of the tracks and getting pregnant with me when she was 17. 

She even told me about the fallout between her parents and her because of the pregnancy. But she'd never told me about a sister and her parents were long dead. Now I was returning to her birth town without her, a place she hadn't set foot in for 16 years. Living with a family member she never mentioned. 

Hopefully people had long forgotten about Lydia Miller, I didn't want to live in her shadow, or have to explain to people who remembered her that my mother, the town golden child, was one of life's many disappointments now and I wasn't any better.

It felt like I'd sat there for hours sketching until one of the group home caretakers told us it was lights out. I pulled out of my thoughts and put my charcoal away, I sat there for a moment admiring the sketch I mindlessly put down on paper. Just another dreary recreation of the view outside the window.

I shut my art book and shoved it in my backpack before heading to the designated sleeping area, another sad room full of metal bunk beds that had seen better days, the room reminded me more of prison than anything else and I was glad I had received my tetanus shot this year.

Anxiety creeped into me as I set my stuff under one of the empty bunks, not even bothering to change into anything comfier. I crawled into the bottom bunk and curled into a ball, the cold air creeped into my skin, my sweater doing nothing to stop it, it got harder to breathe the longer I laid there in the dark. My therapist told me that my anxiety attacks would happen more frequently now that I stopped taking any sort of medication.

I flipped to my back and took several deep breaths, shoving everything deep down inside, locking it up tight, much like I did with every other emotion for the past several months.

Tomorrow was the next new chapter of my life. Little did I know that it was the last new chapter.

A.N.  
This was a short chapter, just a glimpse into the character's life. Story will follow Riverdale OG story for a short amount of time before breaking off to it's own thing.


End file.
